


Drabble: "I Love The Night Life"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is a true space-man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "I Love The Night Life"

Drabble: "I Love The Night Life"  
By Laura Goodwin

 

Enterprise had a chatty young new Captain.

“If you don't like being indoors most of the time, if you don't like being cooped-up with a small number of people, this is not the job for you”, he declaimed, with a pleasant tenor voice. 

“If you don't like all kinds of people, you are in the wrong business!”

The bridge crew smiled, nodding, agreeing.

“You shouldn't even consider a career in Star Fleet if you don't like looking at stars.” handsome Captain Kirk opined. 

The view-screen before him displayed a smorgasbord of stars.

Kirk shifted, then settled into the Captain's seat.


End file.
